Internet service providers, such as social networking services, may provide zero-rated data to some of their users (e.g., provide zero-rated data to users in developing countries). Zero-rated data is data provided over a network for free, with no data charges. Proving zero-rated data to some users, however, can present opportunities for other users to abuse zero-rated data (e.g., users in developed countries seeking unlimited access to zero-rated data). Currently, internet service providers face challenges in trying to identify abusers of zero-rated data.